This invention relates to an abnormality sensing device for gas insulated electric apparatus improved in insulating characteristics by charging an insulating gas in a hermetically sealed container in which the electric apparatus is accommodated.
It is well known that gas insulated substations excelling in both reliability and security have been developed because areas of installation of substations are sharply reduced, and in order to install substations in heavy industrial zones or coastal industrial zones where conventional air-insulated substations are undesirable due to dust or salt.
However, electric apparatus employed with said gas insulated substations have been composed of a multiplicity of gas sections separated by means of insulating spacers accommodated in hermetically sealed containers in connecting portions of the hermetically sealed containers. Faults resulting from discharge accidents of the electric apparatus occur in the interior of the hermetically sealed containers. In the past, it has been extremely difficult to locate fault sections through external observation and it has been required to disjoint the hermetically sealed containers and inspect the electric apparatus. It takes a long time for disjointing the hermetically sealed containers and inspecting the electric apparatus, interfering with the stable supply of electric power. Thus, it is desirable to provide a way for easily sensing a fault section.